Yin and Yang
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Seishirou and Fuuma are princes of the kingdom of darkness. Seishirou loves it,Fuuma hates it an wants out to the City of light. When the new batch of prisoners from the light kindgom arrive he just may get his chance as his brother is wrapped up in the gaze of a pair of emerald eyes. SEISUB/FUUKAM based on the play "Razia's Shadow"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Into The Dark

Another gloomy day in the Kingdom of Darkness. People going about with their expressionless faces working, making a living. Prince Seishirou sat on his throne as usual, awaiting for his servant Kyle to bring back more prisoners from the City of Light. Seishirou believed that there should be no light, only dark, hence why he sent Kyle to bring people over. The Prince of Darkness couldn't go into the City of Light himself, not without wounding himself deeply anyways.

The prince's younger brother Fuuma, however, he was obsessed with the City of Light, every time Kyle brought in prisoners, Fuuma always tried to sneak out. Today was no exception.

"Where do you think you're going Prince Fuuma?"

Said male cursed under his breath. "Hello Kyle. More prisoners from the City of Light?" Fuuma's voice cool and collected.

"Of course, brought here by the order of the high Prince of Darkness himself." From behind the cage, a young boy looked out scared, with bright, green eyes.

"Well let them go. I'm Prince of Darkness too, let them go."

"I don't take orders from you, you know that."

There was crunching noise as Fuuma's fist met Kyle's face. "What on earth is going on down here? Kyle why aren't these prisoners in their cell so I can pick my new toy of the week? And you Fuuma. What are you doing down here? Not trying to sneak out again are we?"

"Kyle why the hell are you still standing there?"

"Your brother punched me, my lord!"

"So? If you don't get these prisoners in their cells, I'll kill you." Looking into the cage he saw the same boy his brother had earlier, with those bright green eyes.

"All except this one, I want him brought to my chambers. Now Fuuma, let's have a chat." He grabbed his brother and hauled him off to his brother's room.

"If you ever step out of line like that again baby brother, I will kill you."

Amber met brown. "I just think it's wrong to bring innocent people from the City of Light to this kingdom of darkness, and besides, you can't kill me. Didn't you read the prophecies? Let me kindly recite one for you." Fuuma paused for a minute before speaking. "'If there ever are two Princes of Darkness, one will rule with an iron fist and his brother will never see the throne. However, if one brother ever tries to kill the other, the ancient magic will set in and the hit intended for the brother will kill instead the person he loves most."

His elder brother snorted.

"That protects you from killing me, I know you're fascinated with the City of Light and its emotions. You'll probably fall in love one day, but you see baby brother, that has no effect on me, I'll never be able to love anyone."

"Prince Seishirou, sorry to disturb you, but that boy you wanted, he awaits you in your chambers."

"Good. Keep an eye on my brother won't you? And Kyle? If he hits you, you are not to strike back, understood?"

With that final word and swirl of black, Seishirou headed for his own room.

A/N: sorry it's a tad short, I have this story planned from start to finish so enjoy the ride!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Exit

When Seishirou opened his bedroom door, he saw the boy he had requested curled up on his floor shivering. As he approached him, the boy looked up at him.

"Do lots of people suffer here? Is that why they're unhappy all the time?"

Amber eyes widened in…what was the term the people from the other side used? Oh right, surprise. This boy was trapped in ruler of the darkness bedroom and he was concerned about others?

"No one suffers here because no one knows what emotions as you call them, are. "

"That's got to be the worst of all then! A world without emotions most be horrible!"

"To someone like you, yes, to someone like me, no, I've never felt an emotion in my life."

"Why did you bring me in here? I've heard of you, you're Prince Seishirou, the Prince of Darkness that brings citizens from the City of Light to be slaves here."

Seishirou didn't answer, he merely sat back on his bed, twirling his crown around his finger. Finally after a moment he spoke, "Come here."

Too afraid of angering the Prince of Darkness, the young boy padded over, his bare feet pattering across the black carpet. He stood in front of the Prince of Darkness, green eyes wide in wonder.

"What's your name?"

"Subaru." The lip quivered, he wished the prince would look at him.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." At this amber met emerald. "You don't look sixteen, my brother's sixteen, you look ten."

Subaru managed a laugh. "My brother said that all the time and we're twins." A pause. "May I ask Your Highness how old he is?"

"You're a polite one, usually most people tell me to go burn in hell, but I'm twenty-three."

"Why would they tell you to burn in hell?"

Who on earth was this kid? Why was he so calm? "Let's just say most people don't exactly like me, they hate me, not that I personally care."

"Why? You don't seem that bad."

A sly smirk on the prince's face. "Close your eyes Subaru and stay still."

"O-Okay."

The distance between them narrowed until lips met lips. The kiss was sloppy and there was no passion behind it. Subaru whimpered when he felt a tongue push into his mouth. They pulled away and Subaru was left there staring.

"Hmm, yes, I think I'll keep you around, you do behave so nicely." Seishirou stretched out on his bed. "Tomorrow I'll have you fitted for a crown and gown.

"W-W-hat?"

"I think I'll keep you here as my princess. If nothing changes how I feel after a set time, then you're a slave, if something changes, then we'll take it from there. Another words, Subaru, I'm giving you a chance to try to show me what's so great about feeling emotions."

Subaru nodded before sitting on the floor to curl up to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep, Your Highness, I am allowed, right?"

"Yes, but get on the bed."

The teen flushed as he forced himself onto the bed. He knew the Prince of Darkness had strong magical powers and didn't want to be on the warpath of them, he had powers of his own, but as he was in the Kingdom of Darkness, his magic wouldn't work as well. He stayed on his side of the bed, as far away from the young prince as he could.

It seems he had just closed his eyes when there was a pounding on the door, it caused him to jump with a panic and he forgot where he was. He was scared of the darkness so he attached himself to the only other living thing in the room, Prince Seishirou. The prince didn't fling him away nor did he hold onto him.

"Enter."

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting my lord."

"You're not Kyle, get on with it."

"Well you see, your brother's missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Its A New Day

"What do you mean Fuuma's missing?! I thought I told you to watch him!" Ropes of black aura gripped Kyle. "I told you to watch him! Now go gather up the other soldiers and search the ENTIRE PALACE, NOW!" Subaru quivered in the corner as Kyle was all but flung out of the bed room.

The bedroom door slammed shut afterwards, Subaru noticed a half black circle that glowed on the prince's right hand, it was identical to the one on Subaru's own right hand, except his was white.

"Let's go." Subaru yelped at being addressed.

"Me, Your Highness?"

"There isn't anyone else in here now is there? So let's go, I said I was getting you fitted in a gown and crown." Subaru blushed, it seems the prince was serious about that.

About an hour later Subaru stood in a long black gown and a silver tiara onto of his head. "Black does become you, my dear." Subaru's face turned red.

"T-thank you." As they walked down the palace halls Subaru dared a conversation. "Um...Prince Seishirou?"

"What is it, Princess Subaru?"

Subaru flushed. "I think...I think you may have emotions, locked inside of you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, when you found out about your brother missing, you got angry and upset. Meaning you're worried about your brother."

"Really then, I wonder..."

The pair of them got separated at some point, leaving Subaru to wander the Palace of Darkness alone. "You, how'd you get out of the dungeon?"

Green eyes widened in shock as a white barrier field encased him. "What on earth do you think you're doing to the princess?"

"Your highness! I didn't realize this citizen of light belonged to you, please forgive my intrusion."

"Any word on my brother's location?"

"Still looking sir, we've decided to look around the palace walls and throughout the kingdom."

"Very good, off with you." He then turned to the white box that enclosed Subaru.

_What was it with this kid? Why does he affect me so much? Normally I would've killed that guard for touching what was mine, do I not want him to see the darker side of me? He was scared when I lashed out on Kyle, did I not want him to know fear again? I'm getting soft, this is ridiculous, I am the Prince of the Dark Kingdom, there's no way I can know such silly things as emotions._

"It would seem you have some powers of your own, Subaru."The barrier field faltered and Subaru stood up.

"I do, I'm a healer in the City of Light."

"I think I need to make sure you don't stray away again, just lucky I found you when I did. Give me your left hand." Subaru held out his left hand as Seishirou lifted his right index finger and traced the mark of the Kingdom of Darkness onto boy's hand.

"Now, I'll always be able to find you, Subaru." Subaru felt dizzy and passed out in the young prince's arms. "I'm surprised you managed to stay conscious throughout the bulk of the spell, you really are special aren't you, Subaru?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Out of the Darkness Into the Light

Warmth spread throughout Fuuma's body as he entered The City Of Light. Ah, to be able to feel emotions felt so wonderful. The City of Light seemed to be a lot more, poorer than his kingdom but it seemed like a better place to live. He wandered the city, disguised as a citizen of light wearing some of the ragged clothes he had swiped from the dungeon. He also had gloves on that he had enchanted to hide his brands showing he was a prince of the dark kingdom.

He pressed his glasses up his nose as he walked, he didn't know where he was going to stay, he'd have to find work somewhere to get a place. He refused to go back home to the darkness. It was too cold, too bleak. Part of him missed his brother but he knew Seishirou was content in the Palace of Darkness.

He saw a small boy struggling with a heavy box so he went over to help him. "You shouldn't carry such big things by your—" When he saw the boys face his eyes widened. "How did you—?!" Seishirou would've never let the boy he wanted as his own go. Then he saw this boy's eyes were purple.

"Have you seen my twin? I thought he was dragged to the Kingdom Of Darkness."

"Ermm, yeah, that's where I saw him so I thought you were him and was wondering how you got out of the cage." _A lie._ Fuuma thought to himself. _I'm becoming just like the monster that rules the Kingdom that mirrors this one._

"You're not from here are you? Where are you from?"

"Err I'm a traveler of sorts, I never stay in one place too long."

Violet eyes looked at Fuuma, studying him. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No I don't, why?"

"Then as a thank you for helping me, you can spend the night with me."

Honey brown eyes widened. The people of this city were so caring, so trusting. "Okay, if you're sure."

That one night turned into weeks and before either boy knew it, they were falling in love with each other. But could they really be happy? Being who they were? Time will tell.

A/N: short chapter is short but I hoped you enjoyed! My goal is to finish this fic this week!


End file.
